Infinite
Infinite is one of the two main antagonists of Sonic Forces, alongside Dr. Eggman. He is an anthropomorphic power-hungry jackal who used to be called the Ultimate Mercenary. After his encounter with Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite began to crave chaos and destruction. He wants nothing more than to be the strongest, until he is never defeated again. He was voiced by Takashi Kondo in the Japanese version, and by Liam O'Brien in the English version. History Origin Infinite was originally the leader of a mercenary team named "Squad Jackal". One day, the squad saw Eggman in his base with Cubot and Orbot and decided to steal his tech and sell it. When they attacked, Eggman was helpless and started raging, calling on his Egg Pawns to attack the mercenaries. Infinite still manages to successfully get through all of the Egg Pawns and get to Eggman, however, just when he is ready to deal a final blow on Eggman, he misses and instead hits the newly discovered Phantom Ruby. This distracts Infinite and allows Eggman to knock him out, though Eggman later gives Infinite the chance to join him in destroying the world. While his teammates try to stop him, Infinite decides to join Eggman. Later, Eggman hires Infinite and the rest of Squad Jackal to defend his base when it is assaulted by Shadow the Hedgehog. Infinite attacks Shadow, however, Shadow effortlessly defeats him, calling him weak before teleporting away. Enraged and devastated by both his loss and Shadow's words, Infinite was driven to gain more power, eventually fusing with the finalized Phantom Ruby Prototype. ''Sonic Forces'' Infinite assisted Dr. Eggman and his robots in an attack on a large urban center. After Sonic the Hedgehog fought off Eggman's forces, Infinite engaged the hedgehog and defeated and captured him. Infinite later provided Dr. Eggman with a new power that allowed the Eggman Empire to conquer 99% of the world. He was later appointed the leader of the Eggman Empire's military and worked alongside the other members of it to enforce Eggman's rule. Personality Infinite is extremely arrogant, the powers he gets from the Phantom Ruby make him confident in himself, stating himself to be the most powerful creature on earth. He harasses weaker, less powerful people like the Rookie, who he abuses multiple times throughout the game, at the start he offers to spare the Rookie's life if he/she shows fear. But he does not only insult the Rookie but also other, stronger individuals like Sonic, who he calls a "filthy rat". Even before Infinite obtained the Phantom Ruby that made him powerful and mighty, he was already sadistic and obsessed with power, in his first meeting with Eggman, he even wanted to kill Eggman, only to be interested in destroying the world when Eggman gave him the offer to join him in his goal. Despite his extremely arrogant personality, Infinite is cold and calm at almost all times. Even when he loses, something he absolutely hates doing, he simply gets shocked and starts talking to himself, but doesn't lose his temper. It is shown, however, that Infinite did throw a tantrum back when he was a mercenary and lost to Shadow. Relationships Allies *Jackal Squad *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Avatar *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Quotes Gallery InfiniteConceptArt.png|Infinite Infinite Render.png|Infinite's render. infinite-.jpg|Infinite in the E3 trailer infinite preparing.png|Infinite preparing to launch cubes. Infinite Symbol 1.png|Infinite Symbol 1 Infinite symbol 2.png|Infinite Symbol 2 IMG 0818.PNG|Infinite unmasked. Infinite the Jackal.jpg|A fan art of Infinite. SFSTORY4.png|Eggman merging Infinite with the Phantom Ruby. SFSTORY8.png|Infinite killing a bunch of innocent people. SFSTORY21.png SFSTORY23.png Infinite Final Boss.jpg|Infinite's last battle and last appearance as of now. Screenshot_20171107-202957.png|Infinite (prior to his transformation) attacks Shadow Shadow_vs_Infinite_Episode_Shadow.png|Shadow about to kick Infinite's face Infinite's_mask.png|Infinite's mask Videos Sonic Forces OST - Theme of Infinite Sonic Forces - Enter Infinite Trivia *Infinite has many similarities to a previous Sonic the Hedgehog villain, namely Mephiles the Dark. Both Mephiles and Infinite have a hatred for Shadow the Hedgehog with their goals to destroy everything as they both crave destruction. Both are powered up by something omnipotent (Solaris's divine powers for Mephiles, the Phantom Ruby for Infinite), both of them have similar abilities and both are Pure Evil. In addition, Mephiles makes an Infinite sign in Sonic The Hedgehog 2006. *It is unknown what Infinite's real name was prior to his transformation by the Phantom Ruby. *Following his boss battle, Infinite fades away and vanishes, against his own will. It is unknown whether Eggman forcefully teleported him away or if the Phantom Ruby deemed him unworthy and possibly erased him from existence, allowing Eggman to harness it's power for his Death Egg Robot. *Infinite's posture is similar to Frieza's posture of the Dragon Ball franchise. **The "Null Space" void he opens up is similar to the Dead Zone opened by Garlic Jr. in the DragonBall Z movie Dead Zone. ***Infinite can be seen as a Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart of Cell from DragonBall Z, seeing as they are both created by mad scientists to do evil, but still are fully sentient and seek to destroy the world. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Warlords Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Animals Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Paranormal Category:Mutated Category:Right-Hand Category:Omnipotents Category:Power Hungry Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Serial Killers Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Nameless Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Obsessed Category:Pure Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Cataclysm Category:Brutes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Wrathful Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mascots Category:Kidnapper Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Mutilators Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Internet Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Game Changer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pawns Category:Brainwashers